Ginger Baker
The Graham Bond Quintet January 26, 1963 Flamingo Club, London, ENG The Graham Bond Trio January 28, 1963 Flamingo Club, London, ENG February 1, 1963 Flamingo Club, London, ENG February 4, 1963 Flamingo Club, London, ENG February 8, 1963 Flamingo Club, London, ENG February 11, 1963 Flamingo Club, London, ENG February 18, 1963 Flamingo Club, London, ENG February ??, 1963 Manchester, ENG February 25, 1963 Flamingo Club, London, ENG March 4, 1963 Flamingo Club, London, ENG March 14, 1963 Stoke-on-Trent, ENG (with The Johnny Burch Octet) March 19, 1963 The Plough, Ilford, ENG March 27, 1963 Ronnie Scott's Jazz Club, London, ENG April 3, 1963 Ronnie Scott's Jazz Club, London, ENG April ?, 1963 Ronnie Scott's Jazz Club, London, ENG April 13, 1963 Marquee, London, ENG The Graham Bond Quartet April 17, 1963 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG (The Graham Bond Quartet's debut gig) April ??, 1963 Leofric Hotel, Coventry, ENG Package Tour with Duffy Power, Joe Brown, Marty Wilde, Susan Maughan & Rolf Harris. The band also backed up Duffy Power. April 21, 1963 Granada Cinema, Dartford, ENG April 22, 1963 Granada Cinema, Shrewsbury, ENG April 23, 1963 Granada Cinema, Kettering, ENG April 24, 1963 Granada Cinema, Maidstone, ENG April 25, 1963 Paris Cinema, London, ENG (UK Radio "Jazz Club" performing "Bluesology", "Gonna Move To The Outskirts Of Town", "Spanish Blues", "Wade In The Water", "Every Day I Have The Blues", "Hello Little Girl Of My Dreams" & "Hallelujah I Love Her So", the latter two with Bobby Breen as guest vocalist) April 25, 1963 East Ham Granada Cinema, London, ENG April 26, 1963 Granada Cinema, Harrow, ENG April 27, 1963 Granada Cinema, Slough, ENG (end of tour) May 20, 1963 Marquee, London, ENG (with Big Pete Deuchar's Country Blues. The band was billed as 'The Graham Bond Quintet' on the Marquee programme, as the line-up was augmented by a guest musician, possibly singer Duffy Power) June 8, 1963 London, ENG (UK TV "Thank Your Lucky Stars" with Susan Maughan, Eden Kane, The Karl Denver Trio, The Four Seasons, Kenny Lynch, Lonnie Donegan, Chris Barber's Jazz Band & DJ Barry O'Dee. Duffy Power most likely mimed "I Saw Her Standing There" possibly with The Graham Bond Quartet as his backup band. This is the broadcast date) June 17, 1963 Playhouse Theatre, London, ENG (UK Radio "Saturday Club" performing the instrumental "Gabbage Greens" and then backing Duffy Power on "Hallelujah I Love Her So", "Hoochie Coochie Man", "I Saw Her Standing There", "It Ain't Necessarily So" & "Kansas City". With The Four Seasons, The Springfields, Julie Grant, Billy J. Kramer & The Dakotas, The Innocents, Tommy Sanderson & The Sandmen. Broadcast on June 22nd) June 21, 1963 Flamingo Club, London, ENG June 22, 1963 Ealing Club, London, ENG June 26, 1963 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG July 9, 1963 Studio 2, Aeolian Hall, London, ENG (UK Radio "Pop Goes The Beatles" performing the instrumentals "Gabbage Greens" & "Spanish Blues" and then backing Duffy Power on "I Saw Her Standing There" & "I Got A Woman". Broadcast on July 16th) August 10, 1963 Richmond Athletic Association Grounds, Richmond, ENG ("3rd National Jazz Festival - Rhythm & Blues Sessions", with Georgie Fame and The Blue Flames, The Mastersounds) August 18-19, 1963 Ascona, SUI (The Ascona Jazz Festival, with The Joe Harriott Quintet, The Don Rendell Quintet, The Chris Barber Band) August ??, 1963 Alexis Korner's Blues City, London, ENG (few dates) August ??, 1963 Green Man pub, Blackheath, The Ascona Jazz Festival (supporting & backing Duffy Power) September 17, 1963 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG September 28, 1963 Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG (with Spencer Davis) October 1, 1963 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG October 19, 1963 Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG (with Spencer Davis) October 29, 1963 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG Fall 1963 Golders Green Refectory, London, ENG Fall 1963 Club A’ Gogo, Newcastle, ENG (with The Alan Price R&B Combo. Graham Bond jammed on stage with The Alan Price R&B Combo that night and also suggested they change their name to The Animals) November 19, 1963 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG November 30, 1963 Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG December 1, 1963 The Place, Hanley, ENG December 15, 1963 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG (with The Rolling Stones, The Yardbirds, Carter-Lewis and The Southerners, George Fame and The Blue Flames) December 17, 1963 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG (with Duffy Power) December 26, 1963 Jazzshows Jazz Club, 100 Club, London, ENG December 28, 1963 Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG January 3, 1964 The Royal Bell Pub, Bromley, ENG January 14, 1964 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG January 25, 1964 Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG January 27, 1964 Six Bells Jazz Club, London, ENG January 28, 1964 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG February 7, 1964 Club A’ Gogo, Newcastle, ENG February 11, 1964 Jazzshows Jazz Club, 100 Club, London, ENG February 18, 1964 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG February 22, 1964 Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG March 6, 1964 Plaza Ballroom, Guildford, ENG March 10, 1964 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG March 12, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG March 17, 1964 Royal Forest Hotel, Chingford, ENG March 19, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG March 20, 1964 The Mojo R & B Club, Three Bridges Junior School Hall, Crawley, ENG March 24, 1964 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG March 26, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG March 28, 1964 Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG April 2, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG April 3, 1964 Blueopera Club, Edmonton, ENG April 6, 1964 Blueopera Club, Edmonton, ENG The Graham Bond Organization April 9, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG (The band was billed for the first time as 'The Graham Bond Organization') April 10, 1964 Bromel Club, Bromley, ENG April 11, 1964 Pearse Hall, Maidenhead, ENG April 12, 1964 Black Prince Hotel, Bexley, ENG April 16, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG April 17, 1964 Borough Assembly Hall, Aylesbury, ENG April 20, 1964 Blueopera Club, Edmonton, ENG April 21, 1964 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG April 23, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG April 27, 1964 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG April 30, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG May 2, 1964 Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG May 4, 1964 Blueopera Club, Edmonton, ENG May 13, 1964 Northampton College, London, ENG (The band was billed for the last time as 'The Graham Bond Quartet') May 17, 1964 Black Prince Hotel, Bexley, ENG May 18, 1964 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG May 20, 1964 Ballrooms, Beckenham, ENG May 21, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG May 28, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG June 5, 1964 Ricky Tick, Guildford, ENG June 8, 1964 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG June 9, 1964 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG June 11, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG June 12, 1964 The Mojo R & B Club, Three Bridges Junior School Hall, Crawley, ENG June 18, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG June 21, 1964 Black Prince Hotel, Bexley, ENG June 22, 1964 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG June 23, 1964 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG June 25, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG June 27, 1964 Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG June 29, 1964 Bromel Club, Bromley, ENG June 30, 1964 McIlroy's Ballroom, Swindon, ENG July 2, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG Jule 22, 1964 Bromel Club, Bromley, ENG July 23, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG July 27, 1964 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG July 30, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG August 1, 1964 Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG August 3, 1964 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG August 4, 1964 McIlroy's Ballroom, Swindon, ENG (with The Sonics) August 5, 1964 Bromel Club, Bromley, ENG August 6, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG August 9, 1964 Richmond Athletic Association Grounds, Richmond, ENG (4th National Jazz and Blues Festival) August 10, 1964 Bristol Chinese R&B Jazz Club, Corn Exchange, Bristol, ENG August 13, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG August 18, 1964 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG August 20, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG August 22, 1964 The Attic Club, Hounslow, ENG August 23, 1964 Bromel Club, Bromley, ENG August 27, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG August 28, 1964 The Mojo R & B Club, Three Bridges Junior School Hall, Crawley, ENG September 1, 1964 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG September 10, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG September 12, 1964 Black Prince Hotel, Bexley, ENG September 14, 1964 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG September 19, 1964 Kavern Lotus Ballroom, Forest Gate, ENG September 19, 1964 Kimbells Corner House, Portsmouth, ENG September 24, 1964 Goldhawk Social Club, London, ENG (with The Clique) September 24, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG October 1, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG October 5, 1964 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG October 8, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG October 12, 1964 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG October 15, 1964 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG October 18, 1964 Black Prince Hotel, Bexley, ENG October 21, 1964 Bromel Club, Bromley, ENG October 22, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG October 26, 1964 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG November 5, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG November 6, 1964 Glenlyn Ballroom, Forest Hill, ENG November 9, 1964 Bromel Club, Bromley, ENG November 12, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG November 19, 1964 Playhouse Theatre, London, ENG (UK Radio "Rhythm & Blues 64" performing "Wade In The Water", "My Babe", "Spanish Blues", "Worried Life Blues", "Train Time" & "The Silver Meter". Broadcast on December 12th) November 19, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG November 20, 1964 Kingsway Television House, London, ENG (UK TV "Ready, Steady, Go!" backing Marving Gaye on "How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved By You)" & "Can I Get A Witness", augmented by Long John Baldry and The Hoochie Coochie Men. With The Rolling Stones, The Plebs, Jerry Lee Lewis, Paul Williams, The Zephyrs, Kenny Lynch, Them, Samantha Jones. The show was taped live in the afternoon and broadcasted that evening)) November 21, 1964 Little Fat Black Pussycat, Bradford, ENG November 29, 1964 Black Prince Hotel, Bexley, ENG December ?, 1964 Rendezvous Club, The Oddfellows Hall, Portsmouth, ENG December 8, 1964 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG December 14, 1964 Black Cat Club, Woolwich, ENG December 24, 1964 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG December 31, 1964 Studio 3, BBC Television Centre, London, ENG (UK TV "Beat In The New!" with The Kinks, Billy J. Kramer and The Dakotas, Christine Holmes, The Merseybeats, P.J. Proby, The Rockin' Berries. The episode was filmed and broadcast live) unknown date, 1964 Kirklevington Country Club, Kirklevington, ENG unknown date, 1964 Concorde Club, Southampton, ENG unknown date, 1964 Rendezvous Club, The Oddfellows Hall, Portsmouth, ENG Late 1964 or Early 1965 Wallington Public Hall, Wallington, ENG January ?, 1965 Rendezvous Club, The Oddfellows Hall, Portsmouth, ENG January 7, 1965 100 Club, London, ENG (with Footprints) Package Tour with The Moody Blues, Chuck Berry and The Five Dimensions, Long John Baldry and The Hoochie Coochie Men, Winston G. January 8, 1965 Lewisham Odeon, London, ENG January 9, 1965 Astoria, London, ENG January 10, 1965 Odeon, Manchester, ENG (cancelled) January 11, 1965 Gaumont, Sheffield, ENG January 12, 1965 Gaumont, Hanley, ENG January 13, 1965 Odeon, Leicester, ENG January 14, 1965 Capitol, Cardiff, WAL January 15, 1965 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG January 16, 1965 Gaumont, Birmingham, ENG January 17, 1965 Hippodrome, Birmingham, ENG January 18, 1965 ABC Theatre, Hull, ENG January 19, 1965 Odeon, Newcastle, ENG January 20, 1965 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT January 21, 1965 Odeon, Glasgow, SCOT January 22, 1965 ABC Theatre, Carlisle, ENG January 23, 1965 Odeon, Stockton, ENG January 24, 1965 Empire, Liverpool, ENG January 25, 1965 ABC Theatre, Chester, ENG January 26, 1965 Odeon, Leeds, ENG January 27, 1965 ABC Theatre, Lincoln, ENG January 28, 1965 Gaumont, Wolverhampton, ENG January 29, 1965 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG January 30, 1965 Odeon, Southend ENG January 31, 1965 Regal Theatre, Edmonton, ENG (end of tour) February 4, 1965 100 Club, London, ENG February 7, 1965 Blue Moon, Hayes, ENG February 8, 1965 BBC Television Centre, London, ENG (UK TV "Gadzooks! It's All Happening", with The Rockin' Berries (Broadcast date. The show may have been taped live that same day) February 11, 1965 100 Club, London, ENG (with The Blues By Knight) February 14, 1965 The Witch Doctor, St Leonards-on-Sea, ENG February 18, 1965 100 Club, London, ENG (with Loose Ends) February 22, 1965 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG February 24, 1965 Orford Cellar, Norwich, ENG February 28, 1965 Troutbeck Hotel, Ilkley, ENG March 4, 1965 100 Club, London, ENG March 6, 1965 Chelsea College, London, ENG (with T-Bone Walker, John Mayall's Bluesbreakers) March 11, 1965 100 Club, London, ENG March 18, 1965 100 Club, London, ENG (with Loose Ends) April 8, 1965 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG April 15, 1965 100 Club, London, ENG (with Loose Ends) April 17, 1965 Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG April 29, 1965 100 Club, London, ENG (with Loose Ends) May ?, 1965 Rendezvous Club, Oddfellows Hall, Portsmouth, ENG May 19, 1965 Studio S2, sub-basement of Broadcasting House, London, ENG (UK Radio "Rhythm & Blues 65". Broadcast on June 28th) May 20, 1965 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG May 23, 1965 Eel Pie Island Hotel, London, ENG (with The Tridents) June 9, 1965 Flamingo Club, London, ENG June 22, 1965 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG July 3, 1965 Rendezvous Club, Oddfellows Hall, Portsmouth, ENG (with Sons Of Man) July 4, 1965 Bromel Club, Bromley, ENG July 4, 1965 Racks Close, Guildford, ENG ("Rhapsody at Racks", with The Herd, The Stormsville Shakers, Geno Washington) July 8, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with Gery L. Thompson and The Sidewinders) July 29, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with Gery L. Thompson and The Sidewinders) July 30, 1965 Ricky Tick, Plaza Ballroom, Guildford, ENG August 7, 1965 Richmond Athletic Association Grounds, Richmond, ENG ("The 5th National Jazz & Blues Festival - Modern Beat section", with Manfred Mann, Georgie Fame, Gary Farr & The T-Bones, Bruce Turner Jump Band, Ronnie Jones & The Blue Jays) August 10, 1965 Corn Exchange, Bristol, ENG August 12, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with Gery L. Thompson and The Sidewinders) August 14, 1965 Rendezvous Club, Oddfellows Hall, Portmousth, ENG (with The Soul Society) August 17, 1965 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG August 21, 1965 Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG August 26, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with Boz and The Boz People) August 28, 1965 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG (with Guy Darrell With The Wind Of Change, The Modern Blue Six) September 4, 1965 The Plebeians Jazz Club, Victoria Hall, Halifax, ENG September 9, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with Boz and The Boz People) September 10, 1965 Bluesville R&B Club, Manor House, London, ENG September 21, 1965 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG September 23, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with Boz and The Boz People) October 2, 1965 Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG October 7, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG October 15, 1965 Kingsway Television House, London, ENG (UK TV "Ready, Steady, Go!" performing "Lease On Love", with Ben E. King, Lulu, Dusty Springfield, Georgie Fame and The Blue Flames & The Fortunes. The show was taped live in the afternoon and broadcast that evening) October 21, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with Summer Set) October 29, 1965 London, ENG (Nick Drake sees the band perform live today somewhere in London) November 4, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with Groundhogs) November 9, 1965 Corn Exchange, Bristol, ENG November 16, 1965 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG November 18, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG November 26, 1965 Beaconsfield Youth Centre, Beaconsfield, ENG November 27, 1965 Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG December 2, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with Boz and The Sidewinders) December 17, 1965 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (with The New Generation, The Steam Packet) December 17, 1965 Carlton Ballroom, Erdington, ENG (with The New Generation, The Steam Packet) December 23, 1965 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG 1966 January 8, 1966 Rhdoes Centre, Bishops Stortford, ENG January 19, 1966 Playhouse Theatre, London, ENG (UK Radio "Jazz Beat" performing "Wade In The Water", "Only Sixteen" & "When Johnny Comes Marching Home". Broadcast on January 22nd) January 21, 1966 Highfield Hall, London, ENG (with The Silence) January 1966 High Wycombe, ENG January 1966 Southend, ENG January 25, 1966 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG January 27, 1966 Club A' Gogo, Newcastle upon Tyne, ENG January 28, 1966 Il Rondo Club, Leicester, ENG January 29, 1966 Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG January or February 1966 Carlisle, ENG January or February 1966 Southampton, ENG February 1, 1966 Corn Exchange, Bristol, ENG February 4, 1966 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (with The Who, Screaming Lord Sutch and The Savages, The Merseybeats, Fortunes, Hamilton and The Hamilton Movement) February 5, 1966 Odeon Cinema, Southend-on-Sea, ENG (with The Who, Screaming Lord Sutch and The Savages, The Merseybeats, Fortunes, Hamilton and The Hamilton Movement) February 6, 1966 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG (with The Who, Screaming Lord Sutch and The Savages, The Merseybeats, Fortunes, Hamilton and The Hamilton Movement) February 7, 1966 The Star Hotel, Croydon, ENG February 10, 1966 Mecca Ballroom, Leicester, ENG (with David Bowie and The Buzz, Jimmy James and The Vagabonds) February 22, 1966 El La Cubana, Sunderland, ENG February 25, 1966 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG (with The Animals) March 1, 1966 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG March 4, 1966 The Ram Jam Club, Brixton, ENG March 5, 1966 London College Of Printing, London, ENG (with The Five Proud Walkers) March 7, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Felder's Orioles) March 11, 1966 Blues By Night Club, Royal College Of Advanced Technology, Salford, ENG (with John Mayall's Bluesbreakers, Paddy, Klaus & Gibson) March 15, 1966 The Stoke Hotel, Guildford, ENG (Tony Bennett "A Musical Evening With....", with The Bizarre) March 18, 1966 Beaconsfield Youth Centre, Beaconsfield, ENG March 23, 1966 Eel Pie Hotel, London, ENG April 5, 1966 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG April 23, 1966 Birdcage Club, Portsmouth, ENG (with The Clique) April 29, 1966 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (with John Mayall's Bluesbreakers, John Lee Hooker) May 2, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Blues Syndicate) May 10, 1966 Corn Exchange, Chelmsford, ENG (with The Essex Five) May 23, 1966 The Star Hotel, Croydon, ENG May 24, 1966 Corn Exchange, Bristol, ENG June 6, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Soul Agents) June 22, 1966 Eel Pie Island Hotel, London, ENG (with The Kleek) June 24, 1966: University of Durham, Durham, ENG ("June Ball '66", with The Yardbirds, The Roulettes, The Action, Mandy Rice Davies, Ronnie Aldrich, The Checkmates, Ken Colyer, Simba and The Outer Limits) June 28, 1966 Klooks Kleek Club, London, ENG July 2, 1966 Farnborough College of Technology, Farnborough, ENG (with The Sands. Jon Hiseman Replaces Ginger Baker for this show) July 4, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Soul Agents) July ??, 1966 Bradford, ENG (Ginger's last gig with Graham Bond) Cream Blind Faith Ginger Baker's Airforce Mark 1: Jan- March ´70 Jeanette Jacobs , vocals Denny Laine , guitar, vocals Ric Grech, bass, violin Harold McNair,saxes flute Graham Bond, saxes Chris Wood, saxes & flute Phil Seaman, drums Steve Winwood, organ, vocals Remi Kabaka, percussion Mark 2: March- May ´70 Ginger Baker - drums. Phil Seamen - Drums. Alan White, drums , keyboard Denny Laine - Guitar/vocal Graham Bond - Organ , Sax. Harold Mc Nair- sax , flute Colin Gibson - sax , Rick Grech - Bass. Jeanette Jacobs: vocals Diane Stewart: vocals Remi Kabaka: percussion Mark 3 September `70 - February `71 Graham Bond: vocals, Hammond, saxes Ken Craddok: organ, guitar, vocal Steve Gregory: tenor sax, flute Bud Beadle: saxes Colin Gibson: bass Aliki Ashman: vocals Diane Stewart: vocals Speedy Acquaye: congas 1970 January 12, 1970 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG January 15, 1970 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG Members: Ginger Baker (drums), Steve Winwood (keyb., vocals), Rick Grech (bass), Danny Laine (git, vocals), Graham Bond (sax), Harold McNear (sax), Ginger's mentor and teacher Phil Seamen (drums), Remi Kabaka (perc.), Jeannete Jacobs (vocals), Chris Wood (flute). March 20, 1970 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG March 21, 1970 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG March 28, 1970 Le Bourget Airport (Music Evolution '70) March 29, 1970 Lyceum, London, ENG April 19, 1970 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG (Daily Mirror's London-to-Mexico Car Rally) Members: Ginger Baker (drums), Rick Grech (bass), Danny Laine (git, vocals), Graham Bond (sax), Harold McNear (sax), Ginger's mentor and teacher Phil Seamen (drums), Remi Kabaka (perc.), Jeannete Jacobs (vocals), Chris Wood (flute). April 25, 1970 Roundhouse, London, ENG (Pop Proms 1970, supported by Zoot Money, Jody Grind & Toe Fat. Hosted by John Peel) April 28, 1970 Green's Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT (2 shows 7.30 & 10.00) April 29, 1970 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT April 30, 1970 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG May 1, 1970 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT May 16, 1970 Eisstadion, Düsseldorf, GER (Joint Meeting 1970) May 23, 1970 Hollywood Festival, Madeley, ENG May 24, 1970 Plumton Race Course, SUSSEX June 20, 1970 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (cancelled) Ginger Baker´s AIRFORCE Mark 3 Graham Bond: vocals, Hammond, saxes Ken Craddok: organ, guitar, vocal Steve Gregory: tenor sax, flute Bud Beadle: saxes Colin Gibson: bass Aliki Ashman: vocals Diane Stewart: vocals Speedy Acquaye: congas SEPTEMBER 5th "Love & Peace Festival FEHMARN Germany 8th Fairfield Hall, Croydon 10th Free Trade Hall Manchester 11th City Hall Newcastle 15th Guildhall Plymouth 20th City Hall Leeds 23th Town Hall Birmingham 29th Colston Hall Bristol 30th Victoria Hall Hanley OCTOBER 24th "Beatclub TV Show" BREMEN Germany DECEMBER 7th City Hall Sheffield 8th Guildhall Portsmouth 18th Stadthalle OFFENBACH Germany 20th Messehalle HAMBURG Germany 1971 JANUARY 29th Polytechnic LEEDS FEBRUARY 1st Lyceum LONDON (Drum Battle with Elvin Jones) 4th Southsea South Parade 5th University READING 6th University SHEFFIELD 11th Memorial Hall BARRY 12th Melody Rooms NORWICH 13th University HULL 15th Locarno BLACKPOOL 18th Festival Hall PAIGNTON 19th Market Hall HAVERFORD 20th Coldfield Belfry SUTTON July 19, 1971 Marquee, London, ENG (Special guest star of F.E.L.A.) Concert Tour Euro, Can & US 1972 FELA RANSOME -KUTI And The Africa `70 March some concerts in England 4th Rainbow Theatre SALT Ginger Baker : drums Steve Gregory: tenor sax, flute Bud Beadle: saxes Tunde Koboje: bass Berkley Jones: guitar Laolu Akins: african drums Kehinde Lijadu: vocals Taiwo Lijadu: vocals August concerts in Germany (at the Berlin Jazz Festival Drum battle with Art Blakey) September concerts in USA 1973 1974 The Baker Gurvitz Army Started in October 1974, Ginger joined together with Adrian Gurvirtz (Adrian Curtis), Paul Gurvitz (Paul Curtis) for his return to rock music. The band also included various keyboard players and a vocalist. The band only lasted three years, and only produced three albums. Adrian and Paul Gurvitz have performed in other bands (Gun, Three Man Army, etc.) both before and after, as well as doing a lot of session work for other bands and producers. Line-Up: October 1974 - January 1975 *Adrian Gurvitz - guitars, vocals *Paul Gurvitz - bass, vocals *John Norman B. Normal - keyboards, synthesiser, vibes *Ginger Baker - drums, percussion, vibes, vocals 1974 Reading 1975 Line-Up: January 1975 - *Mr. Snips - vocals *Adrian Gurvitz - guitars, vocals *Paul Gurvitz - bass, vocals *Peter Lemer - keyboards *Ginger Baker - drums, percussion, vocals January 15, 1975 BBC Maida Vale 4, London, ENG (UK Radio "Peel" performing "Help Me", "Inside Of Me" & "Memory Lane". Broadcast: January 23, 1975) January 18, 1975 Gothenburg, SWE January 31, 1975 University, Edinburgh, SCOT February 5, 1975 University, Norwich, ENG February 6, 1975 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG February 7, 1975 University, Lancaster, ENG February 8, 1975 University, Leeds, ENG February 10, 1975 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG February 12, 1975 University, Southhampton, ENG February 15, 1975 University of Reading, Reading, ENG February 16, 1975 Rainbow, London, ENG February 27, 1975 Cambrai February 28, 1975 Colimar March 17, 1975 Olympia, Paris, FRA March 21, 1975 Academy Of Music, New York City, NY April 11, 1975 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH (supporting Aerosmith) June 20, 1975 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER August 16, 1975 Theatre Antique D`Orange, FRA September 13, 1975 Mainz, GER September 22, 1975 Circus Krone, Munich, GER Baker Gurvitz Army UK Tour 1975 (supported by Tea) October 10, 1975 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG (supported by Tea) October 11, 1975 Kursal, Southend, ENG (supported by Tea) October 12, 1975 Theatre Royal, Norwich, ENG (supported by Tea) October 13, 1975 Town Hall, Watford, ENG (supported by Tea) October 14, 1975 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Tea) October 15, 1975 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (supported by Tea) October 17, 1975 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supported by Tea) October 18, 1975 Leicester University, Leicester, ENG (supported by Tea) October 20, 1975 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (supported by Tea) October 21, 1975 Kings Hall, Derby, ENG (supported by Tea) October 22, 1975 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT (supported by Tea) October 23, 1975 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Tea) October 24, 1975 Mayfair, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Tea) October 25, 1975 Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool, ENG (supported by Tea) October 27, 1975 Guildhall, Southhampton, ENG (supported by Tea) October 29, 1975 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG (supported by Tea) October 30, 1975 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supported by Tea) October 31, 1975 Surrey University, Guildford, ENG (supported by Tea) November 1, 1975 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (supported by Tea) November 2, 1975 New Victoria Theatre, London, ENG (supported by Tea) November 1975 - December 1975 U.S.tour 1975 Bremen, GER (German TV) 1976 Line-Up: - July 1976 *Mr. Snips - vocals *Adrian Gurvitz - guitars, vocals *Paul Gurvitz - bass, vocals *Ginger Baker - drums, percussion, vocals January 1, 1976 Olympia, London, ENG (Great British Music Festival) August 28, 1976 Necker Stadium, Rottweil, GER (Rock Circus Festival. Afternoon performance, with Rory Gallagher, Mannfred Mann's Earth Band, Alberto Y Lost, Trios Paranoias, Horslips, Tea & Scorpions) 1977 1978 FELA ANIKULAPO KUTI and AFRICA 70/ w. Ginger Baker November concerts in Germany Ginger Baker's N.N.G. August 79 - June 1980 Ginger Baker : drums John Mizarolli: guitar, vocals Whitey Davis: guitar , vocals Henry Thomas: bass David Lennox: keyboards September 21, 1979 The Venue, London, ENG (debut gig) March 9, 1980 Wartburg Music Hall, Wiesbaden, GER March 10, 1980 Fabrik, Hamburg, GER March 17, 1980 Porrhaus, Vienna, AUT March 28, 1980 Palalido, Milano, ITY October - January concerts in England February - March 1980 Europe Tour (Germany, Austria, Yugoslavia, Italy, Netherland, Belgium) ATOMIC ROOSTER July 1980 (only studiorehearsel) HAWKWIND August 1980 - February 1981 G B drums Dave Brock - guitar, vocals, synih Harvey Bainbridge - bass Huw Lloyd Langton - guitar Tim Blake - synth, keyboards Aug. 80 - Nov.80 Keith Hale- synth, keyboards Nov.80- Feb. 81 OCTOBER 1980 UK - Levitation Tour 10 Manchester, Apollo Theatre 11 Liverpool, The Empire 12 Derby, Assembly Rooms 13 Sheffield, City Hall 14 Birmingham, Odeon Cinema 15 Ipswich, Gaumont Theatre 16 Gloucester, Leisure Centre 17 Hanley, Victoria Hall 19 Oxford, Apollo Theatre 20 Preston, The Guildhall 21 Glasgow, Apollo Theatre 22 Newcastle, City Hall 24 Leicester, De Montfort Hall 25 St. Austell, New Cornish Riviera 26 Poole, Wessex Hall 27 Reading, Top Rank 28 Portsmouth, The Guildhall 29 Taunton, The Odeon 30 Bristol, Colston Hall 31 Guildford, Surrey University NOVEMBER 1980 01 Norwich, University Of East Anglia 02 London, Hammersmith, Odeon Theatre 03 London, Hammersmith, Odeon Theatre 04 Croydon, Fairfield Halls 05 St. Albans, City Hall 06 Chelmsford, The Odeon (Early Show) 06 Pilton, Worthy Farm (Late Show) 07 Treforest, Town Hall 08 Cardiff Polytechnic 09 Hull, City Hall 10 Doncaster, Rotters Club 11 Grimsby, Central Hall 13 Belfast, Ulster Hall, Northern Ireland 14 Dublin, Grand Cinema, Ireland 15 Cork University, Ireland DECEMBER 1980 UK - Christmas Tour 12 Edinburgh, Odeon Theatre 13 Middlesbrough, Town Hall 14 Peterborough, Wirriana Stadium 15 Coventry, Tiffany's Club 16 Lancaster University 17 Wolverhampton, Civic Hall 18 London, Lewisham Odeon 19 Southampton, Gaumont Theatre 20 Taunton, The Odeon 21 Leeds, Queens Hall 22 Cardiff, Sophia Gardens FEBRUARY 1981 14 Baden Baden, Music Laden T.V Show, Germany Ginger Baker´s NUTTERS March 81- November 81 Ginger Baker - drums, Ian Trimmer - sax, vocal Billy Jenkins - guitar, vocal Keith Hale - keyboards, vocal Rikki Legair - bass, vocal March- June concerts in Italy and England March 24th Torino, Italy October- November concerts in Germany , Austria, Italy, France 18th Firenze, Italy 25th October live recordings in Wiesen, Austria for their live album BAKERAND BAND Jan.82 -April 82 Ginger Baker : drums Karl Hill: bass/ vocals Dough Brokie: guitar/vocals March-April concerts in Italy, Austria, Germany, Switzerland March 18th Mannheim, Germany April 1st Joes Biergarten/Berlin, Germany GINGER BAKER AND BAND Nov. 82 - Dez.82 Ginger Baker: drums John Mizarolli: guitar/vocals Marco Micheli: bass Tony Harrington: guitar/vocals November -Dezember concerts in Greece, Yugoslavia,Germany, Austria, Italy November 21th Rheinterassen/Bonn, Germany 27th Steinbruchtheater/Mühltal, Germany 30th Frankfurt,Germany Dezember 5th Metropol/Vienna, Austria GINGER BAKER /BRIAN AUGER BAND July `83 Ginger Baker:drums Brian Auger: keyboard Enzo Pietropauli: bass Tolo Morton: guitar Mario Schiliro: guitar 17th July Pistoia Blues Festival, Italy 18th July Pistoia Blues Festival, Italy GINGER BAKER BAND December `83 Ginger Baker: drums Roberto Ciotti: guitar, vocals Enzo Pietropauli: bass Dezember concerts in USA ALEXIS KORNER TRIBUTE CONCERT Ginger Baker: drums Jimmy Page: guitar Rory Gallagher: guitar, vocals Jon Hiseman: drums D.H.-Smith: sax u.a. 16th July 1984 Pistoia Blues Festival, ITALY ERE Ginger Baker: drums Jack Bruce: bass, vocals Courtney Pine: sax Birelli Lagrene: guitar July 10th 1986 Nice Jazz Festival FRENCH 1987 AFRICAN FORCE Ginger Baker: drums Ampofo Acquah: percussion voice Ansou Mana Bangoura: percussion voice Francis Mensah: percussion J.C. Commodore: percussion voice Thomas Akuru Dyani, percussion,congas January - February concerts in Germany, Austria, Switzerland NO MATERIAL Ginger Baker: drums Jan Kazda: bass Nicky Skopetelitis: guitar Peter Brötzmann: sax Sonny Sharrock: guitar March 25th Berlin , Germany 28th Switzerland 29th Mühle Hundzigen, Switzerland AFRICAN FORCE Ginger Baker: drums Ampofo Acquah: percussion voice Ansou Mana Bangoura: percussion voice Francis Mensah: percussion J.C. Commodore: percussion voice Thomas Akuru Dyani, percussion,congas May - June Concerts in Germany, Netherlands, France 1988 DAS PFERD /w. special guest Ginger Baker Jan Kazda: bass Wolfgang Schmidtke: tenor sax Randy brecker: trumpet Markus Wienstroer: guitar March 10th Frankfurter Jazz Festival Ginger Baker/Jonas Helborg/Andre Louis Ginger Baker: drums Jonas Hellborg: bass Andre Louis: keyboard, vocals June concerts in French, Germany, Belgium GINGER BAKER & FRIENDS Ginger Baker: drums Tim Bogart : bass,vocals Alan White,drums Michael Monarch: guitar a.o. October - December tour in CALIFORNIA 1989 GINGER BAKER / JONAS HELLBORG Ginger Baker: drums Jonas Hellborg: bass February some concerts in California GINGER BAKER, LESLIE WEST, EDGAR WINTER Ginger Baker. Drums Leslie west: guitar, vocals Edgar Winter, sax Tim Bogart : bass August 27th Fairfax Highschool, Hollywood CALIFORNIA Ginger Baker, Robbie Krieger, Tim Bogart, Randy California Ginger Baker: Drums Robbie Krieger: Guitar Tim Bogart: Bass, vocals Randy California: guitar, vocals September California GINGER BAKER & CHARLEY HADEN Ginger Baker: drums Charley Haden : Bass September 29th mc cabes guitar shop, Santa Monica / L.A. 1990 JACK BRUCE BAND feat. GINGER BAKER Ginger Baker: drums Jack Bruce: bass, vocals Blues Saraceno: guitar Bernie Worrell: keyboard Gary "Bone" Cooper: vocals January 24, 1990 Calamity Jayne's, Las Vegas, NV (with Jack Bruce) December 1989 - February 1990 USA tour GINGER BAKER & BRIAN AUGER (with special guests) Ginger Baker: drums Brian Auger: organ 1990 April 20th Trancas/ Malibu MASTERS OF REALITY Ginger baker: drums Chris Goss: guitar, vocals Googe: bass Daniel Rey: guitar September - November Tour in USA 1991 MASTERS OF REALITY May some California Concerts with special guests like Shankar, Spencer Davis , etc. GINGER BAKER BAND (Middle Passage Tour) Ginger Baker: drums Jonas Hellborg: bass Ayieb Dieng: percussion June tour in USA GINGER BAKER DRUMCLINIC 1991.06.22 Burbank, CAL (Ludwig Drum Seminar) MASTERS OF REALITY June - July GINGER BAKER / JONAS HELLBORG / JENS JOHANSSON : Ginger Baker: drums Jonas Hellborg: bass Jens johanson: keyboard 1991.12.15 New York City 1992 January - February concerts in England, Germany , Austria & Hungaria MATERIAL Ginger Baker : drums Bill Laswell: bass Bernie Worrell: keyboards Nicky Skopelitis:guitar Aïyb Dieng: percussion Foday Musa Susa:percussion May- June concerts in Japan 1993 CREAM Ginger Baker: drums Eric Clapton: guitar, vocals Jack Bruce, bass, vocals January 12, Rock´n Roll Hall Of Fame Award , Los Angeles, C.A: MASTERS OF REALITY Ginger baker: drums Chris Goss: guitar, vocals Googe: bass Daniel Rey: guitar April- May USA tour BAKER - HELLBORG DUO Ginger Baker: drums Jonas Hellborg: bass November some concerts in Germany JACK BRUCE 50th BIRTHDAY CONCERT Jack Bruce, bass, piano,vocals Ginger Baker, drums Gary Moore: guitar Clem Clempson: guitar Dick Heckstal Smith: sax Pete Brown. Vocals Bernie Worrell: keyboard, u.o. November 2nd & 3rd E Werk, Cologne, Germany 1994 BBM MAY 19th The Marquee, LONDON 23rd Barrowsland, GLASGOW 26th Virgin Record´s 21st Birthday Party, The Manor 31st Falkoner Teatret, Copenhagen, DENMARK JUNE 1st Cirkus, Stockholm, SWEDEN 5th Brixton Academy, LONDON 16th Sports Palace, Barcelona, Spain 18th - Cyclodrome, San Sebastian, Spain 20th - Palacio De Los Deportes, Madrid, Spain 25th - Midtfyns Festival, Ringe, Denmark 28th - Le Zenith, Paris, France JULY 7th Schüttdorf Festival -Vechtewiese / Germany 3rd - Berlin Festival, Freilichtbühne, Germany Rest of the tour was cancelled (Montreux Jazzfestival, Vianna Jazz Festival a.o.) 1995 GINGER BAKER TRIO Charly Haden: bass Bill Frisell :guitar September 29, 1995 Frankfurt, GER GINGER BAKER QUARTET Ginger Baker : drums Eric Gunnison - piano Artie Moore - bass Jerry Hahn - Guitar From July some concerts in Colorado after Polo and in Colorado 1997 GINGER BAKER & DJQ Ginger Baker: drums Fred Hess: sax Eric Gunnison - piano, Artie Moore - bass, , Jerry Hahn - Guitar Ron Miles: trumpet March 7, 1997 Iridium, New York City, NY 1999 March 29th last concert from the Ginger Baker The Denver Jazz Quartet at Hermans Highway, Colorado 2008 December 7, 2008 London, Zildjian Drummers Award 2011 Jonas Hellborg Group European Tour 2011 Jonas Hellborg - bass Ginger Baker - drums Abass Dodoo - percussion Regi Wooten - guitar